


MINE.

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, actually not much to tag, all up to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: One night at a gala party. Someone's being jealous.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 282
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	MINE.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Avengers Assemble server bingo event.  
> Steve card D3 square, "MINE."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  



End file.
